Blurred Decisions
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: What if the kiss at the end of season one really was Elena? D/E.


**Hello everyone. I have recently become obsessed with this series, running through all of the episodes like crazy, and have decided to start a fandom for myself. I'm not new to FF, but I'm new to writing about Vampire Diaries, so I hope you enjoy.**

**This story takes place at the end of season one, where Damon and Elena (Katherine, really) share the kiss on the porch. It's somewhat of a re-write, where I'm making it actually be Elena who Damon kissed, and Katherine hasn't been introduced yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>Elena made her way to the porch of her home, her head reeling with concern for Jeremy and fatigue. This was probably why seeing Damon step outside of her house caught her by surprise. She blinked and looked up at him, her dress still in her arms. "W-What are you doing here?"<p>

Damon closed the door behind him and looked at the ground, his brow furrowed, and then turned her way. "A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." He pursed his lips, genuinely caring.

She stared at him for a moment, confused by his demeanor. She took in a deep breath, caught between wanting to know and just completely forgetting about it and letting him go on his way. In the end, the former won out. "Which was…" She turned her head slightly, beckoning for him to continue.

Damon walked toward her with a tight smile, his nerves wild as he looked at her; he hated and loved that she had such an affect on him, despite what he felt for Katherine. He looked toward the ground with a slight shake of the head. "It doesn't matter." He looked back up at him, a quick glance into her eyes and reached for her dress. "I'll take this for you."

She glanced down at her now empty arms, and then back up at him as he turned to set her things on the bench beside the door. She was confused at what she was feeling; she loved Stephan, there was no doubt there, but another part of her…she hated to admit it, but a part of her loved Damon, too, and she couldn't help but feel there part growing more every day. She walked closer toward him. "Thank you."

He turned toward her and sighed, his emotions jumbled in a big mess. Whenever he looked at her, he didn't see Katherine any longer. He saw _her._ He felt that he could tell her anything, and he figured that this is what it truly felt like to be in love. "You know I came to this town, wanting to destroy it, but tonight…I found myself wanting to protect it." He looked up at the darkened sky, not wanting to show her too much. The eyes are windows to the soul, after all.

A small part of him thought smugly that his eyes were quite an attraction for most to look into, but it was pushed to the back of his mind; they were having a moment here, and he didn't want to ruin it. Not with her. His forehead creased as he looked back down at her, still confused over…well…everything. "How does that happen?" He shook his head slightly and studied her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, not done with his miniature monologue. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good." He looked away from her, not able to keep his eyes on her for too long, and turned them unseeing. "It's not…in me."

She looked him over, taking in his tortured expression as he looked down at the floor of the porch. She dismissed his words in her head, wishing that he could see that that was not true. There are many things he had done while in town that proved his statement wrong. She finally found her voice and shrugged. "Maybe it is."

He almost wanted to laugh, if not only to mask all of his feelings. That wasn't exactly his thing. "No. Nah, that's reserved for my brother." He paused for a second. "And you. Bonnie." When that name crossed his mind, his heart stopped for a moment. Not because of her exactly, but why she did what she did. "Even though she has every reason to hate me she still…helped Stephen save me." He looked at her, needing to know more. It was all because of her.

She was confused at his statement, not quite sure where he was going with it. He was Stephan's brother, after all. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"She did it for you." It all went back to her, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Actually, scratch that, he did like it, he was just confused. He took her in; there was no going back. He stepped closer to her and gave her a small smirk. "Which means that somewhere along the way, which means you decided I was worth saving." Did she love him? There had to at least be something in there. "I wanted to…thank you, for that."

She studied him, not sure exactly how to respond. She decided to keep things simple. Stephan, think about Stephan. "You're welcome."

He couldn't take it. He needed to at least touch her, have something to keep him going. He looked into her eyes and then moved slightly forward, kissing her cheek.

They stared at each other, both not sure what would happen next. There was more there, and there was no denying it. Any doubts in their minds before were beginning to diminish as Damon slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

At first she was still, confused. All of her pent up emotion came to the surface at the touch of his soft lips, and before she knew it she was kissing him back.

Of course, at that time Jenna decided to open the door, taking them in with surprise and slight anger. She looked pointedly at Elena. "It's late. You should probably come inside. She nodded and walked in quickly, brushing past Jenna and straight up to her room.

She wanted to go check on Jeremy, but she needed to sort through there thoughts first. It was all so confusing, and she knew if she went into his room he would be able to sense her turmoil right away. She never was a very good liar. "God, what's going on?"

She held her head and groaned, closing her bedroom door behind her and flopping down on her bed, face first. She loved them both, she decided that right away.

Stephan was the first one. He came to her, and she loved him like none other, despite what he was going through. He was amazing to her, everything she hoped for in a boy. His good looks, the fact he treated her with upmost care; sure, he could get a bit protective at times, but she was fighting off vampires, after all. He meant everything to her, had given him herself in every way possible.

Damon…that's where her confusion really kicked in. He was crude, tactless, and cocky. Why did she feel this way toward him?

Except he wasn't like that with her, at least not when it mattered. Sure, he'd made comments to her, threatened to kill her at one point, but it was never genuine. What she saw downstairs…_that_ was genuine. That is why she knew he still had humanity under his emotionless shell. The fact he was able to feel love.

Katherine had them both. She had made both of them fall in love with her, kept both of them in her clutches, despite the fact that Stephan had to be compelled.

She was _not_ Katherine.

It was wrong to play them both, despite having feelings for each brother. She had to stay with Stephan; it was expected of her. But she knew that the feelings for Damon wouldn't go away that easily, if ever. There was so much more to him than what meets the eye, what every other being sees.

She sighed and picked herself off of the bed, deciding she'd leave it alone for now. She just wanted to check on her brother, steer clear of Jenna – a conversation about what she saw on the porch was bound to come up at some point – and go to bed. Maybe then she'll be able to think things through more clearly.

She wouldn't write this down on paper though. It was just too risky, and she was afraid of what the outcome would end up.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, definite re-write at the end. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
